


There's Something About You

by edgy_fluffball



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgy_fluffball/pseuds/edgy_fluffball
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Did you do something different with your hair?Gwilym comes home after some time of separation.





	There's Something About You

Gwilym closed the car door, paid the cab driver and slung his bag over his shoulder. A light drizzle coated one side of his face within the few seconds his took him to walk up the garden path and to the front door. The street lamp cast soft orange light into the dark small garden in front of the house but it was fogged by the rain. He fumbled for his keys in his pocket and pulled them out with a quiet jingle. They slipped into the keyhole without resistance and the satisfaction of it had him smile as he entered the hallway, set his bag down next to the dresser and hung his keys on the hook. He toed off his shoes and left his coat over the baluster, dripping out of his hair. Small water droplets were flying when he shook his head to dry them, he brought his hands up to run them through his hair.

The television was on in the sitting room, he saw the blue shine impinging into the hallway and tiptoes closer to the open door to peek inside. An old _Gogglebox_ episode flickered on the screen, volume muted. Gwilym looked for the remote and took a step into the room. A soft rustling made him look at the sofa again.

‘Hello there, little lady,’ he whispered as Frankie’s head appeared out of the nest of blankets.

She blinked at him with still tired eyes but her tail was wagging excitedly. The blanket dipped under her weight as she made her way over to where Gwilym stood hovering at the food end on staggering legs.

‘Good girl, Frankie,’ he praised, rubbing her ears, ‘what happened, huh? Did Daddy leave you on your own down here? Where’s your dad?’

He lifted Frankie off the sofa and pressed a kiss to her head as she tried to lick the last drops of water off his cheeks. The warm body in his arms went pliant and soft under his hands. Gwilym looked down at the sofa again. The light from the TV only just fell on the far end and illuminated the blanket nest in its entirety.

‘Look at that, Frankie, your dad is always leaving a mess, isn’t he?’ he grinned into her short fur and was just about to turn around to head to the upstairs bedroom, when he saw the foot sticking out from under the fluffiest blanket they owned.

A single, bare foot hung off the sofa, the hem of flannel pyjama bottoms was visible and when Gwilym took a closer look, he could trace the body underneath the blanket. Ben’s head was buried in a cushion, on arm thrown over his face. Frankie had been curled up in a tight ball next to him, judging by the way the blanket was crumbled up.

‘What do you say, girl, should we wake him up now or let him sleep here? He looks so peaceful but he will wake up in pain and a really bad mood, won’t he,’ Gwilym sighed and took another cautious step around the couch, ‘he’s not even switched off the TV.’

He knew he had stepped on the creaking floorboard before he had set his foot down completely. The sound of hardwood floor giving in a little under his weight, a long drawn groan, drowned out the car driving by outside at the same moment. Its headlights afforded enough light for him to see Ben turning underneath the blanket, one hand tightening its grip on the hem and the bare foot kicking out in a lazy motion.

‘Frankie?’ Ben’s voice was nothing but a whisper in the dark room as the blankets rustled, ‘where’d you go, girl?’

Frankie started to wag her tail again, knocking into Gwilym’s ribcage forcefully. She panted excitedly and tried to wiggle out of his arms, headbutting him in the process. The undignified groan that escaped his throat, had Ben scramble for the foot of the sofa, blinking against the harsh TV shine.

‘Baby? Are you back?’

‘Yes, Ben, just arrived to find you snoozing away. Frankie had to welcome me in your place.’

‘What are you saying, my dog got to kiss you before me?’ Ben sat up and tugged the blanket around his bare shoulders, ‘I cannot allow it.’

He pushed the pillows and cushions aside and crawled towards Gwilym who put Frankie to the ground to open his arms for him. Ben, still half asleep by the look of it, tumbled into the offered hug and pressed his face into the crook of his neck. Warm breath slipped under the collar of the hoodie Gwilym had worn on the train from Edinburgh and made him shudder.

‘Why didn’t you say you’d be back,’ Ben mumbled, letting his hands creep over his boyfriend’s body, ‘I would have cooked something.’

‘It’s past midnight, darling, all I want right now is to fall asleep next to you in my own bed with Frankie curled up between us.’

‘That she can’t have,’ the fingers reached his collar and drew patterns on his skin, ‘not tonight, tonight you are all mine.’

Gwilym snickered into the fluffy hair pressed against his chin. Ben seemed nowhere close to forming an actual sentence but he clung to him and let his fingers wander further up his neck. His fingertips rubbed circles along his hairline, massaged his neck and tugged at the fine baby hair.

‘Bed?’ he asked and raked his fingers through Ben’s hair, ‘can you walk?’

‘Too tired,’ came the hummed response into his neck.

‘I can’t carry you, we established that last time you were too tired to walk,’ Gwilym rocked him in his arms for a few seconds, ‘come on, you don’t want to sleep on the sofa.’

‘One moment,’ Ben’s fingers slid further up his spine.

Gwilym felt them grab at his hair and fumbled around. He pulled at a few strands and leaned back. A crease appeared between his eyes, as he felt for something at the back of his head.

‘Did you do something different with your hair?’ he asked, still moving his hands over Gwilym’ hair.

‘It rains, they might be sticking out.’

Ben dragged his arms off him and clambered off the sofa. He dragged the blanket past Frankie who hitched a ride on the train and switched the TV off. Turning in the doorway, he shook his head at Gwilym who tried to mask the amused suspense on his face.

‘It’s hot. You should mess your hair up more often. Now get here, I’m not going to bed without you. And I still haven’t kissed you.’

‘Not my fault,’ Gwilym smiled softly, ‘but I agree, you are not going to bed without me.’

He caught Ben’s wrist before he could turn around, cupped his face in his hand and pulled him in for a deep, lingering kiss that left both of them breathless and made Frankie abandon her seat on the blanket in favour of a head start to the bed. She knew too well that both of them would fall into bed and sleep before they hit the mattress but for just one moment, the kiss meant more than just their reunion after weeks apart and little time to talk due to busy schedules. For just one moment, before fatigue and exhaustion took over, the kiss was a promise.

Ben clung to him for a moment after they broke the kiss. His half-shut eyes lingered on Gwilym’s face.

‘Your hair will be dry by the morning, won’t it?’ he slurred and yawned, ‘I hate it already.’

Gwilym pressed another kiss to his temple, ‘Have a look tomorrow morning, angel, and decide then whether you dislike my dry hair so much.’

‘Whatever,’ Ben padded down the hallway and towards the staircase, leaving a stunned Gwilym behind.

He shook his head and followed a moment later, taking a detour to the bathroom. Ben and Frankie were fast asleep when he entered the bedroom, eventually. Gwilym slipped under the covers and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend. With a content sigh, he adjusted his pillow and closed his eyes, his nose filled with the smell of home and his body pressed against Ben’s. A last raindrop ran down his neck. He was asleep before it could soak into the pillowcase.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as edgy-fluffball and send a request!


End file.
